coafandomcom-20200223-history
Spell Changes
Bioware Spell Changes Several of the standard Neverwinter Nights spells now behave differently on City of Arabel. To show the modified spells in game, download this update that adds the CoA modification to the spells description. *'Animate Dead': This spell has gone through extensive changes which can be found here. *'Bigby's Forceful Hand': 99% movement speed reduction, but attacks each round instead of once. *'Bigby Spells': Intead of knockdowns, most implement movement speed decreases. *'Blindness/Deafness': Lasts one hour per level. *'Cantrips': All cantrips do 1d4+1 damage. *'Call Lightning': Does 1d10 Electrical damage per level, up to 10d10. It strikes every creature within a set radius of the target excluding the caster. It will only work outdoors and while raining or snowing. *'Chain Lightning': First target is affected by full damage, modified by reflex saving throw. Any other targets are affected by 1/2 damage, modified by reflex saving throw. *'Clairaudience/Clairvoyance': Duration and skill increases have been doubled. *'Clarity:' The duration of this spell has been increased to 20 rounds + 1/level *'Create Undead': The power of this summon has been reduced to better suit Arabel, casting these spells will shift a non-evil caster towards evil. *'Darkfire/Flame Weapon:' These spells now last 1 minute/level, and deal 1d4 elemental damage. They have been adjusted to use reagents. This means casters can adjust the damage type affixed to the affected weapon. Fire, cold, electrical, positive, negative, and acid energy are currently available. Flame Weapon and Darkfire both work like this; both can also now be Empowered and Maximized. *'Darkness/Ultravision': Darkness grants 50% concealment to everyone inside. Additionally PCs inside are blinded and recieve the temporary feat Hide in Plain Sight while they are inside the darkness area of the effect. NPCs inside suffer from a 50% miss chance, -4ab, and -2ac if they are not immune to blindness. Ultravision is only usable in non-magical darkness. True seeing will not see through this spell either. *'Dismissal': This spell only affects a single creature. *'Drown': This spell now deals magical, not bludgeoning damage. *'Firebrand': Firebrand now acts like Issac's Lesser Missile Storm, with a 15 missile limit. 1/2 on successful reflex save. *'Flare': This spell now causes the target to suffer -2 to AB. *'Gedlee's Electric Loop': Stun increased to 2 rounds *'Ghoul Touch': Duration extended to 1d8+3 *'Globe of Invulnerability': The duration of this spell has been doubled. *'Greater Magic Weapon': The enhancement bonus of this spell is now +1/4 levels rounding down. Duration 1 hour/level. *'Greater Sanctuary': This spell now works like an invisibility spell, with 100% concealment and the ability to pass through other creatures. See Invisibility, True Seeing, and related spells will be able to counter this spell. Duration is now 1.5turns/level *'Harm': Damages creatures for 10 Negative damage per level up to 150. A successful will save will halve that amount. The target will never go below 1 hit point. *'Holy Aura': The Holy Aura spell now casts as either Holy or Unholy Aura, Depending on the alignment of the cleric. Neutral clerics cannot cast this spell. *'Horizikaul's Boom': This spell no longer has a saving throw. Deafness for 2d4 rounds. *'Ice Dagger': This spell now has a 1d4 round slow. Fortitude save negates. *'Ice Storm': This spell now does 3d6 impact damage plus 2d6 cold damage, and stuns. (Will? Fort?) save negates stun. *'Issac's Lesser Missile Storm': This spell now does 1d4damage per missile. *'Issac's Missile Storm': This spell never does more than 1d6 per missile. Missiles only count once against SR or mantles, and are more evenly distributed. *'Keen Edge': The duration of this spell now lasts 2 minutes/level. In addition, blunt weapons can have 'keen' spell applied to them, this is to simulate the 'impact' spell from NWN2. *'Lesser Spell Mantle': The duration of this spell now lasts 2 rounds/level. *'Lightning Bolt': This spell now does d6 damage and stuns if player takes damage. Fortitude save negates stun. *'Mage Armor': This spell now grants a +4 armor bonus. *'Magic Vestment': Enhancement bonus of +1/4 levels rounding down *'Minor Globe of Invulnerability': The duration of this spell has been doubled. *'Mordenkainen's Sword': Per PHB, except sword no longer visible. Attacks enemy closest to caster automatically. Does not count as a summon. *'Negative Energy Burst': This spell now deals d4 damage/level, capping at 10d4 at level 10. *'Phantasmal Killer': This spell now properly registers as both mind-affecting and fear. *'Planar Ally': The Planar Ally spell now behaves like the arcane version, meaning the summon needs to be convinced to stay and fight for the caster. The Planar Ally spell now requires a gold donation for the summoned creature (100gp per hit die) that can be reduced with a successful cha check. *'Polymorph: '''This spell has gone through extensive changes which can be found here. *'Resist Elements': This spell now lasts as long as per Endure Elements and Protection from Elements. *'Searing Light': This spell now requires a successful touch attack. *'Shelgarn's Persistent Blade': This spell now lasts for 1round/ level +3. *'Silence': The duration of this spell is now 1turn/level. *'Summon Monster': These spells have gone through extensive changes which can be found here. *'Stoneskin/Greater Stoneskin/Premonition': These do not only last 1 min/level but also grant damage reductions of 10/+5, 15/+5, 20/+5. All can absorb up to 150 damage (10 damage/level) *'Tashsa's Hideous Laughter': Duration extended from 1d3 rounds to 2d3 rounds. *'Tenser's Transformation': Tenser's Transformation now functions without a polymorph effect. You still fail all spells and all activated items while under the effect. *'True Seeing': This spell now conveys see invisibility, ultravision, immunity to Phantasmal Killer and Weird, and the ability to see magically-hidden secret doors. Also grants a +15 bonus to spot. *'Word of Faith''': This spell has undergone extensive changes which can be found here. CoA Specific Spells CoA has several spells unique to the server, they are currently only avaible for themed Sorcerers. The custom spells are included in the CoA Override zip. To select a sorcerer theme, a sorcerer should go the crafting menu. Once set, the theme cannot be changed. Sorcerers may select themes through the crafting menu. These themes will override some spells with new ones, and allow some default spells (that fit the theme) to be cast normally. All other spells will fail. Sorcerer Themes *Shadowcaster - NOT FUNCTIONING *Pyromancer - NOT FUNCTIONING